fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby and Pokémon Whole Season 1 Episode
This is a full version of Season 1 of Kirby and Pokémon from Charmander, I Choose You to Dedede Wins! Part 2. It also features a never before seen scene after the credits. Script *''(Theme Song Plays)'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''That a name you should know.'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''He's the star of the show'' *''He's more than you think'' *''He's got maximum pink'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby's the one'' *''He comes right back at ya'' *''He comes right back at ya'' *''Give it all that you got'' *''Give your very best shot'' *''He'll send it it right back at ya for sure'' *''???: How can a help you King Dedede'' *''King Dedede: I need a Pokémon to clobber that Kirby'' *''???: That's what we do best at NME'' *''Waddle Dee: You better give it with a money back guarantee'' *''(Trumpet Solo)'' *''Oh, Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''Saving the day'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''He's here to stay'' *''Don't be fooled by his size you won't believe you eyes'' *''Kirby (Kirby)'' *''Kirrrrrby (Kirby)'' *''Kirby (Kirby)'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby's the one'' *''Kirby and Pokémon, yeah'' *(Episode's Title arrives) *Tiff (voice): Kirby and Pokémon Season 1 Recap *(Episode Begins) *Tiff: Tuff, why are you outside Oak's lab? *Tuff: I'm waiting for Kirby to come. He said he was going to meet me at the enterence. *Tiff: Oh, good you. *(Kirby arrives to the lab) *Kirby: Hey Tuff, I see you heard my message... I mean Poyo? *Tiff: Kirby? You can talk? But how? Please tell why this could b... *(Kirby stops Tiff) *Kirby: Not another word. I know that is too good to be true. *Tuff: Can we just go in now? *Kirby and Tiff: NOT NOW! *(A few seconds later...) *Kirby: Okay, let's go! *(Inside the lab) *Tiff: Oak we're here. Where could he be? *Tuff: Look a note! *Kirby: Okay, let's see what we got here. *(Kirby picks up note) *Kirby: Hm... It says here, Dear Future Pokémon Trainers, Sorry I can't make it to the lab. I'm busy helping Ash with his training. Who's Ash? Who cares...Anyway, choose one Pokémon from the three for the each of you. From Professor Oak. *(Kirby, Tiff and Tuff look at the balls with symbles on them. One grass, one fire and one water) *Tiff: I think we have to choose one. *Tuff: Well, I don't know about you two but I choose you, Squirtle! *Tiff: So Kirby, Bulbasaur or Charmander? *(When Tiff sees Bulbasaur, she fell in love with it) *Tiff: Hi little buddy, you want to be mine? *Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur Bulb. *Tiff: I'll take that as a "Yes" *Kirby: Okay have it your way Tiff that means... *(Kirby grabs Charmander and tosses him in the air) *Kirby: ...Charmander, I Choose You! *(Tiff and Tuff stare at Kirby) *Tuff: Really? *Tiff: Kirby, don't get your feet in a knot. *Kirby: No I don't. *Tiff: Well than Kirby, I challenge you to a Pokémon Battle. *'Battle: Kirby vs. Tiff' *Tiff: Bulbasaur, come out! *(Bulbasaur comes out of the Pokeball) *Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur. *Kirby: Fine, have it your way. Let's go Charmander! *(Charmander comes out of the Pokeball) *Charmander: Char Char. *Tiff: Bulbasaur use Tackle! *(Bulbasaur charges at Charmander) *Kirby: Charmander, dodge it! *(Charmander jumps out of the way) *Kirby: Now, Tackle! *(Charmander attacks Bulbasaur) *Tiff: Bulbasaur! *(Bulbasaur faints) *Tuff: Bulbasaur's unable to battle. Charmander wins! *(Tiff and Kirby shake hands) *Tiff: This has been a great battle, and a short one. *Kirby: I know... *Tuff: You might have beated Tiff, but you can't beat me! Charmander's weak to Squirtle! *Kirby: Oh yeah? Bring it on! *'Battle: Kirby vs. Tuff' *Tuff: There's no way I'm gonna lose this. Squirtle, I choose you! *(Squirtle comes out of the Pokeball) *Squirtle: Squirtle Squirtle. *Kirby: Same here! Charmander, go! *Charmander: Char Char. *Tuff: Squirtle use Water Gun! *Tiff: Squirtle doesn't know Water Gun. *Tuff: Than, what does he know? *Tiff: Tail Whip. *(Squirtle starts swinging his tail) *Tiff: Are these Pokémon awesome? *Tuff: Damn you Tiff... *Kirby: Charmander, Tackle now! *(Charmander attacks Squirtle and he faints) *Tiff: Squirtle's unable to battle. Charmander wins! *Tuff: Good job Kirby. You go ahead, we'll battle each other. *Kirby: Thanks guys. *(Kirby leaves and Tiff and Tuff battle) *Kirby: Thank you guys see you soon. *(Meanwhile in the forest) *Kirby: I wonder why I can talk again. I did it once so how can I do it again? Oh well, I'll learn soon. Anyway, I wonder when Charmander will evolve. *( A talking Weedle arrives) *Weedle: Kirby, hi. *Kirby: Wait, how do you know my name? *Weedle: Oh, everyone does. We need your help. *(Meanwhile at the Weedle Castle) *Kirby: Why pull me over here? *Weedle: This is our HQ. So you know the one they call princess Tiff? *Kirby: Wait, she's a princess. *Weedle: Yes, she is. *Kirby: Yeah, she's a Pokémon Trainer now. *Weedle: Ah man, it was nice hunter her down. *Kirby: Ah! *Weedle: I'll never forget her. *Kirby: "sighs in relief" *Weedle: 'cause we're going to kidnap her. *Kirby: Wait WHAT?! *Weedle: Come on boys, let's get a move on. *Kirby: Hold it worm breath! If you think you are going to kidnap Tiff, I'm forced to... *(Weedle stops Kirby) *Weedle: We tricked you fair and square. *Kirby: Yeah, you're right. But you're not taking her... *Weedle: "gasp" *Kirby: without a 10 second head start. *Weedle: I love being a stinker. *(Weedle evil laughs as he and the other Weedles head towards Tiff) *Kirby: Oh no! What has I done? Tiff is in great danger and It's all my fault. I ruined her life. I got to go have her! *(Kirby summons the Warp Star and shot back all the way to Tiff. Meanwhile in Oak's Lab) *Tuff: Good battle Tiff. *Tiff: Yeah, I still can't believe that Bulbasaur defeated Squirtle. *Tuff: Losing is cold... *(Weedle arrives) *Tiff: Who are you? *Weedle: I'm here to kidnap yo... *(A Pokeball stops Weedle) *Tiff: Huh? *(It was Kirby with Pokeballs) *Kirby: Now let's see if I caught him. *(The ball ends up catching Weedle) *Tuff: You caught a Pokémon? *Tiff: Good for you Kirby! *Kirby: Thanks, now onward to the first gym! *Tiff: Yes sir! *Tuff: Wait, why am I listening to you? *Kirby (offscreen): You want to come or not? *Tuff: Okay okay, I'm coming. *(Meanwhile in Dedede's Castle) *King Dedede: That puny little puff ball is back? Finally I can finish the mess that I started long ago. Waddle Dee! *(Waddle Dee arrives to Dedede) *Waddle Dee: Yes sir, what do you want? *King Dedede: Fire up the jet. If it a battle Kirby wants, it's a battle he gets. (laughs evily, meanwhile) *Tuff: Another freaky moment gone and another Pokémon to Kirby's team. *Tiff: Tuff, be nice. Sure Kirby has 1 more than us, but that doesn't mean you need to be jealous. *Tuff: Tiff, I rather have Dedede come in out of nowhere. *???: Well than, today's your lucky day! *Tiff, Tuff and Kirby: King Dedede? *King Dedede: Well well well, Kirby we meets again... *(close up of Dedede) *King Dedede: ...for the last time! *Kirby: Not today, Dedede. *King Dedede: Oh brother here we go again. Waddle Dee, get that puny pink puff. *(Waddle Dee jumps through the ground and grabs Kirby) *Kirby: Hey! *Waddle Dee: Sorry Kirby, he pulled me into it. *Kirby: Oh yeah, try being me for a day. Ha! What do you say? *Waddle Dee: I say join us or I'll call the cops. *Kirby: HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY ME! Weedle go! *(Weedle comes out of the Pokeball) *Weedle: ...u pretty princess! Wait, I was in a Pokeball? Who are you? Why I'm I here? *Kirby: I'm your new trainer, so get use to it! *King Dedede: Wait, Kirby can talk? And so does the Weedle. *Weedle: Oh yeah, poison sting away! *(Weedle's poison sting shoots down King Dedede) *King Dedede: Oh no... *(Dedede's Jet falls to the ground) *King Dedede: Curse you Kirby and you too wierd talking Weedle! *(King Dedede ends up pushing a button) *''"Thank you for pressing the self destruct button!"'' *King Dedede: Oh that's just great! *(Pressing another button) *''"Thank you for pressing the ejection button. Remember to bring a parashute with you"'' *King Dedede: Now they tell me! *(King Dedede gets ejected from the jet, landing in a tree) *Kirby: Well Dedede, not bad for the first day, but you really need more training. *Weedle: You think. *''"To order a parashute, please call our help desk."'' *Tiff: I think we gotta run. *Tuff: Why? *(Kirby grabs Tuff and runs) *Kirby: No time to chat. Oh, I got us Pokedexs to make you feel better. *Tuff: How can a Pokedex make me better? *Kirby: It can explain the Pokémon we don't know. *Tuff: Now I see. *(King Dedede's jet lands on ground) *''"Self Destruct in 3... 2... 1!"'' *(The jet explodes and Waddle Dee is send flying into a tree next to Dedede) *Waddle Dee: Kirby's right Dedede. *King Dedede: I would fire you if I could. *Waddle Dee: Oh... *(Meanwhile in a Forest; Kirby, Tiff, Tuff and Weedle cheer with joy) *Tuff: That was close. *Tiff: Yeah, I know. *Kirby: But I think we all learned a varable lesson today. *Weedle: Yeah, don't judge a book on it's cover or a person or Pokémon on what it looks. It all counts on its' actions. *Tiff: You tried to kidnap me! *Weedle: Not anymore... *Tiff: Close enough. *Kirby: Good job Weedle. *(Weedle is send back in his ball) *Kirby: Oh and guys, I wonder when you two get a Pokémon. *Tiff: Soon Kirby, soon. *(Meanwhile, a Rattata is watching Tiff and her friends) *King Dedede: How come Kirby beated me? *Waddle Dee: Besides the talking Weedle? Nothing. *King Dedede: Huh, I guess I shall take away Weedle! (laughs evily) *(Meanwhile in the forest) *Tiff: Bulbasaur, use tackle on Weedle. *(Bulbasaur charges at Weedle) *Kirby: Weedle, Poison Sting on Bulbasaur. *(Weedle shot a needle at Bulbasaur and it land on its' foot) *Tiff: Bulbasaur, stop! *(Bulbasaur stoped before he used the foot with the needle on it) *Tuff: "sighs" That was close. *(Bulbasaur puts all his feet on the ground, forgeting about the needle and it sinked into its' skin) *Bulbasaur: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *Kirby: Classic... *???: Well, Kirby. I got you this time! *Kirby: Dedede, I decided to not be afraid of your schemes anymore. *(Kirby turns around and sees the scary Weedle Sucker) *Kirby: Never mind! That looks more scarier than before. *King Dedede: That's right Kirby. Now, I shall take away your Weedle. *(Charmander jumps out to save Weedle) *Charmander: Char Char. *King Dedede: Get out of my way you! *Charmander: I'm not losing my friend! *King Dedede: What?! *Tiff: What?! *Weedle: What?! *Kirby: What?! *Tuff: ...Whatever... *Charmander: It's time to stop you evil plans. *King Dedede: Oh, I like to see you try! *Kirby: Okay than, Charmander use Ember. *Charmander: Okay, I'll try. *(Charmander breathes fire on the catcher) *King Dedede: No, my invention! It looks more scary than before. *Kirby: Weedle, Poision Sting! *Tiff: It could work or the sting will power it up and suck Weedle up for good! *Tuff: Yeah, if it destroys, I'm happy. *(The sting goes into the Weedle shape hole and destroyed the main core) *Weedle: Oh yeah I'm ba... *(Weedle starts to glow white) *Weedle: What's going on? *Tiff: Weedle, you're evolving! *Kirby: What? But how? *Tuff: No idea dude, no idea. *(Weedle ends the glow by evolving into Kakuna) *Kirby: Kakuna! *Kirby's Pokedex: Kakuna, the Cocoon Pokémon. Kakuna is a transitional stage between Weedle and Beedrill. Kakunas remain inactive until they evolve into deadly Beedrills and hatch. *Kakuna: Now, you're Weedle Sucker is no effect on me! *King Dedede: Curse evolution. *(King Dedede just leaves) *Tiff: Whatever, better luck next time. *Tuff: Come on guys, the next gym awaits. *Kirby: Come on Tiff. *Tiff: Yes sir! *(Tiff sees Rattata) *Tiff: Oh, hi little onw. You want to come with me? *(Rattata gets one of her Pokeballs and stuffs itself in it) *Tiff: Okay than... I got you, Rattata! *Kirby: Nice, now can we go? *Tiff: Oh, yes. Sorry sir. *(The three move on to the gym. Meanwhile in Dedede's Castle) *King Dedede: Oh I see, Kirby's Charmander got in the way. *(He waits a few seconds) *King Dedede: I should of made a Charmander Sucker. *(Meanwhile in the gym) *Waddle Dee: I Waddle Dee, would like you to battle Kirby, Tiff and Tuff. *???: Okay than Waddle Dee. *Waddle Dee: This is great! *To Be Finished Category:Kirby (series) Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Crossovers Category:Kirby Lover7485 Category:Kirby Lover7485 TV Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Kirby and Pokemon Episodes Category:Special Episodes